Role Reversal
by twiggysun
Summary: What happens after Justin quits his job as a gogo dancer


I'm lying in bed next to him, watching him sleep. He's different when he sleeps. He looks almost kind, but I'll never say that to him. He'd kick me out.

I chuckle a bit at that thought. He has tried to get rid of me so many times, but I won't go. I don't believe he actually wants me to leave. When Brian Kinney wants something, he gets it.

He mumbles something and rolls over on his stomach. That movement triggers a memory. A good one too.

The first time I fucked Brian Kinney.

~ *~* *~* ~

I had just quit my job as a gogo dancer, and decided to take the loan from Brian.

"So, I'd like to take you up on your offer.. if it still stands."

Brian lifted the covers and looked down.

"It still stands." He sighed, looking uninterested as usual.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I love it when he acts like he doesn't give a shit. I took of my shirt and walked over to the bed.

"We'll need to discuss the terms of the loan, interest, repayment schedule, and we should have something in writing."

By then I was lying next to him in the bed and we were facing each other.

"Of course." He answered and then he pushed me down on my back and crawled on top of me.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"A man needs to know when to ask for help." I answered and I pushed him backwards until I was lying over him. Then I kissed him.

I remember thinking how much I love kissing him.

I pulled down my pants while he reached over to grab a condom from the nightstand. When he moved to open the wrapper, I took it from his hands and looked into his eyes. I had other plans.

I opened the wrapper with my teeth and kissed him again. Then I tried to roll him over, but as expected, he didn't budge and looked at me with an 'I don't think so' expression.

I looked at him and kissed him softly. Then I tried again and he complied.

For a moment I didn't know what to do. I hadn't counted on him actually cooperating, and I was a bit surprised. Okay, maybe a lot surprised.

I remember thinking to pull it together. I knew that if I fucked this up, I would never get a second chance.

So I opened the wrapper properly, and rolled the condom over my cock. I squeezed some lube on my dick and between his ass cheeks, then used my hand to guide it in.

Brian grunted a bit at that and I remembered to take it slow. I was pretty sure he didn't bottom that often, if ever.

I pushed in a little deeper, and then stayed still to let him adjust to the feeling. When he groaned and pushed back against me, I knew he was ready for some more. I pushed myself all the way in, which earned a deep moan from Brian.

The feeling was amazing. It wasn't the first time that I fucked someone, not even by a long shot, but this was different.

I had never imagined to be in this position. Not even in my wildest dreams had I thought of being inside of Brian Kinney. It just never seemed to be an option. Until now.

Even whilst making my move earlier, I had been sure he would refuse. But now I was doing it.

I was fucking Brian Kinney. Pittsburgh's Number One.

I started moving a but faster, harder. He responded by panting and reaching behind him to grab my dick.

"Harder Sunshine!" he groaned.

I did as he asked, and started thrusting in earnest. Then I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him up. I rearranged us so that he was up on all fours, and I was on my knees behind him. This gave me the leverage I needed to fuck him even harder.

The new angle made him spasm around me and I could feel my orgasm coming, but I wanted to hold on until he had come first. I kept going, doing everything in my power to not come.

I grabbed his cock and started jerking him off.

The contracting intensified and so did his grunts and gasps. Then he reached his high and he came all over my hand.

I was so relieved to finally be able to let go and my orgasm was one of the most intense I had ever experienced.

Exhaustion took over, so I pulled out quickly and just avoided collapsing on top of him.

I laid panting next to him, and to my surprise he put his head on my chest, breathing just as heavy as I was.

"Who knew that you were that good? You must have had lots of practice." He said.

I chuckled. He was right, I did practice a lot.

"I learned from the master." I replied.

He lifted himself a bit and kissed me on the lips.

"Just don't go thinking that this will become a regular thing! Because it won't!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"It didn't even cross my mind." I said and after giving him a small kiss, I rolled on my side, ready to go to sleep. I was drained.

But this time it was him who had different plans. I felt him move closer to me until he was pressed into my back.

"Not so fast Sunshine. I need to remind you who takes the lead!"

~* ~* ~* ~*

Thinking about that night has gotten me hard all over again, and I start to rub my dick through my boxers.

"Starting without me? Why aren't you sleeping?"

I roll over to face him.

"I was just remembering something."

"Hmm, seems to be a good memory. Spill!"

"Remember that night after I quit gogo dancing?"

By now I'm fully aroused and I see that he notices it too.

"Thinking about fucking me huh? I think someone is in need of another lesson…"


End file.
